


oyakodon

by mediumbear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking, Failing to cook, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumbear/pseuds/mediumbear
Summary: With any luck Aomine and Kise can goad Kagami into cooking dinner for them.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	oyakodon

**Author's Note:**

> wtf I found this drabble on my phone just now from MAY 2018. my writing style has changed soooo much since then. nonetheless i cleaned it up keeping the original style! enjoy!

It was a stretch, but with a little seaweed topping the mess that Aomine created could have passed for some takeaway train bento from a third-rate station shop. Kagami grimaced.

"This is..."

Aomine sniffed and threw his head back. "Oyakodon." he studied his creation, then added, with a little roll of his eyes, "Obviously."

"Like hell that's oyakodon! What you just did to these eggs is a crime, not a recipe! What's obvious about this?!" 

It was bright yellow, pockmarked in places like a lump of sulphur and shrunk around the edges as though it was scared to touch the bowl. Even the rice beneath it betrayed an overcooked sogginess from too much water in the rice cooker, starch pooling between the grains.

"Shut up, all the components are there, don't matter what it looks like. It's oyakodon. Look." Defiant, Aomine plucked a piece of chicken from the dry surface of the egg-and-rice bowl and waved it in Kagami's face. He recoiled from the batter-covered nightmare. 

"That's just KFC! You can't just put KFC on top and call it a chicken and egg bowl!"

Aomine shrugged, took a bite. "Tastes fine."

"It's the only thing you didn't cook in this wreckage, so of course it's fine..." Kagami grumbled, dragging a hand down his face as a curious pajama'd Kise slipped into the kitchen behind him - he knew these guys weren't into their home cooking, but this was unreal...

"Wow, this is good!" Kise exclaimed with a mouth full of chicken, grasping a battered wing wide-eyed like he'd never tasted anything so fresh. "Just like delivery! Mmm! As if Aominecchi can cook like this?!"

Aomine grinned almost bashfully at the compliment. "Aw, well..."

"Like I said, it's KFC!" Kagami groaned aloud and grabbed the bowls, stacking them next to the dishwasher. "Just order fried chicken if you want to eat fried chicken, the rice didn't have to suffer like this!"

"Well, we would've ordered as usual but you said we should try a 'real meal'! Honestly, Kagamicchi, we all have to start somewhere."

"But this was from a rice cooker... it does it for you... I don't get how this is possible." Staring dully at the three bowls Kagami felt like the spirit was leaving his body - at last they were going to drive him over the edge, not with close matches but with overdone rice. The thought of all that food going to waste... even he didn't want to finish it off in this state.

It was a mess, but... maybe it still had some potential.

He reached for the clean, rarely-used apron. "Look, maybe we can save it. Just- tell me where you keep the oil, again?"

"Huh?"

"Fried rice could work." he looked sidelong at Aomine, "Give me whatever vegetables are in the freezer."

Aomine complied slowly, purely for having to recall where everything was; within moments the kitchen was filled with the sound of the sizzling wok and the repetitive chop-chop of the ingredients.

Behind Kagami's busy back, Kise caught Aomine's eye and winked. He grinned back, before being roped into helping.

Their teamwork had done it again - another Kagami-made dinner in the bag. His cooking really was the best.


End file.
